


Mangoes and oranges

by Drago



Category: Block B
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, I'll probably add more tags later since it's like 3am, Kind of Sweet, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Top!Yukwon, Yukwon being a good friend, Yukwon is in denial then he isn't, Yukwon showing off his err, Zikwon - Freeform, alpha!U-Kwon, bottom!Zico, heat - Freeform, insecure Zico, mentions of Mino and Seungyoon, omega!Zico, really - Freeform, some - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: Jiho doesn't smell right, he is getting sick, but he is too stubborn to admit it. So Yukwon takes matters into his own hands.





	Mangoes and oranges

Jiho is starting to smell off. He doesn’t exactly smell bad, but his scent is wrong. He doesn’t smell like a young, healthy, twenty six year old omega. _Healthy_ being the operative word. He never smelled of flowers, like most omegas do, but his scent was light and fresh, like oranges and mangoes with a hint of a pastry. He tried to describe it to Kyung who, as a beta, doesn’t have a very sensitive nose, but his friend just stared at him like he grew a second head. He never told anyone, but he always loved Jiho’s scent, and when both of them moved out of the dorms, he missed smelling it every day. Now it’s slightly sour, like something is spoiling slowly, and Yukwon knows all too well what that means.  
Jiho didn’t have a heat in five years.  
He doesn’t make breaks between the suppressants, because it’s inconvenient, because he doesn’t have the time for a heat, and he isn’t mated. But everyone, including their official genius, knows, that it’s not healthy. They brush it off, saying Jiho knows what he is doing, but Yukwon can _smell_ how wrong they are, and no one will convince him otherwise. He is an alpha, and his sense of smell is excellent.   
It’s not just him. He catches Taeil and Minhyuk staring at Jiho, when they think no one is looking, wrinkling their noses, but they never say anything. Maybe it’s because they aren’t as close to him as Yukwon, or maybe they simply don’t care as much as he does. They are right, of course, Jiho isn’t their responsibility – the rapper’s family should be concerned with his health, but Yukwon knows Taewoon, and he knows that the older alpha won’t do anything until Jiho collapses. He doesn’t like the fact that his younger brother is so independent, but that’s another issue to tackle.  
Yukwon doesn’t particularly want Jiho to get hurt, even if it’s his own fault. But he also doesn’t believe that the younger man needs to be taught a lesson for not being a proper omega, whatever that means. Jiho is perfect the way he is, even if his stubbornness is making him sick. Yukwon tries talking some sense into him, but it’s pointless. The omega seems to think it’s going to pass, but you can’t win against your own body, it doesn’t work this way.  
So he does the only other thing he can think of and tells their manager, slightly exaggerating Jiho’s condition. Then, the manager forces the omega to see a doctor, and Yukwon doesn’t know the details, but judging from Jiho’s stormy expression – the doctor must have said the same thing he’s been repeating for a while now. That Jiho has to stop taking the suppressants and finally have a real heat. It’s not difficult to figure out who told the manager, Kyung is the only other person who could do it, but as a beta, he doesn’t fully understand the gravity of Jiho’s situation.  
Yukwon isn’t at all surprised, when he gets a mildly threatening text from the younger man. It doesn’t bother him much, Jiho might be angry, but he won’t do anything about it, won’t kick him out of Block B, and he doesn’t stand a chance in a fight. Jiho might be tall, but Yukwon is a fighter, if only because of his alpha genes.  
Three days later Jiho corners him before the dance practice, growling impressively. Yukwon didn’t even know that the omegas can growl, his girlfriend doesn’t do it, even when she is furious. It’s kind of adorable, and Jiho’s scowl deepens when Yukwon won’t stop smiling.  
“The company is making me take a week off next week, and it’s all your fucking fault!” the younger man whisper-shouts, not wanting to make a scene.  
“Hey, it’s for your own...”  
“Shut the fuck up!” Yukwon is taken aback. They don’t usually care much about the age difference, but Jiho has never been this disrespectful to him before. “You have no idea what’s it like to go through a heat without a partner!”  
“Can’t you ask Minho?”  
As far as he knows, the omega used to have an arrangement with the younger alpha. He never really stopped to think about it, Jiho’s health seemed more important, but now he can see how agitated and unhappy his friend is, so maybe it’s much worse than he assumed. After so many years…   
“No, I can’t ask Minho, because Seungyoon will murder him, if he as much as breathes in my direction.”  
“But isn’t Seungyoon also an alpha..?” then it hits him. It’s not Minho the other vocalist would be jealous of. He’s never fought for an omega, never seen anyone do it, but it still happens from time to time. But why would Seungyoon think he has a chance with Jiho? It’s not like his friend has ever shown any interest in him. Or… Yukwon squints at the omega, wondering if the younger man flirted with that poor excuse for an alpha.   
“I… I was nice to him, that’s all,” Jiho explains meekly, and Yukwon realizes he’s been stinking up the air with his pheromones, smelling like an angry alpha. He gets embarrassed, when Jihoon opens the window to air out the room.   
Since Minho is out of question, Yukwon tries to think of someone else who could do it. Taeil has a boyfriend, and Minhyuk… The older alpha would definitely do it, if asked. He just isn’t, in Yukwon’s opinion, a good match for Jiho. He’s got some other alpha friends, but he wouldn’t trust them with the younger man.  
“Can’t you just use a dildo?” he carelessly says, and the omega instantly turns red.  
“Just because you are an alpha doesn’t mean you can humiliate me like that!” this time it’s a full-blown scream, which ends with Jiho storming out of the room and, as far as Yukwon can tell, out of the building.   
There goes their dance practice. Though, admittedly, the omega isn’t the one he has to worry about when it comes to dancing. He eyes Jaehyo and Taeil, and decides to ask one of the backup dancers to take Jiho’s place.

He has seen his girlfriend in pre-heat before, it’s nothing unusual to him. And Jiho usually acts a bit like their omega anyway, scolding them, making sure they have everything they need and checking their microphones before they go on a stage, but Yukwon has never seen him display nesting behaviors before. So when he comes to the dorms for their monthly get-together and finds Jiho puttering around, tidying up the place, fluffing up the pillows, he is mildly surprised. When the younger man notices him, he helps him take off the jacket, before realizing what he is doing (or maybe realizing that he is still mad at Yukwon) and dropping it on the spot, face bright red. It’s cute, and a little bit arousing. Not as arousing as Jiho’s considerably sweeter scent, like a ripening mango. Yukwon can tell he isn’t the only one in this predicament, so he snarls at the other alphas in the room, when Jiho goes to make tea for all of them – no one asked him to, but he is too restless to sit in one place.  
“If anyone tries to touch him, I’m going to beat the shit out of you,” he whispers threateningly.   
Taeil squints at him.  
“You are the only one who is interested, Kwon.”  
“Don’t bullshit me, I can smell you. Especially you,” he points at Minhyuk, who flips him off.  
“Yeah, but that’s just because of his scent. Unlike you, we don’t want to mate him, but we can’t help if our bodies react to him.”  
“I have a girlfriend,” Yukwon reminds everyone, because it seems like no one ever remembers about her.  
“And yet you are still forcing Jiho to go through with the heat.”  
“He was getting sick! You know it as well as I do!”  
No one looks convinced, but the omega comes back with the tea and some snacks, so they pretend like they weren’t arguing about him. Yukwon sits on the floor, as far from Jiho as he can, to prove that his bandmates are wrong. He doesn’t want to mate Jiho, he is just a good friend who cares for the younger man.  
By the end of the night he finds himself almost glued to the omega’s leg, still on the floor. No one dares to say anything, but Jaehyo smirks at him, and Yukwon has to fight the urge to punch his stupid, pretty face.  
Jiho drinks a bit too much, which isn’t that difficult since he is a lightweight, but he definitely can’t drive back to his flat, so Yukwon decides to be a good friend again and offers to drive him home. Kyung stares at him without blinking, before giving him a nod of approval. Yukwon doesn’t need the _beta’s_ approval, but it feels important, because it’s Kyung, who is – and always will be, Jiho’s best friend.  
The omega falls asleep right after fastening his seatbelt and doesn’t wake up even, when Yukwon parks in front of his apartment complex. Yukwon spends few minutes watching the sleeping man, whose lips are stupidly pink. Before he can think about it properly, he steals a short kiss and regrets it immediately. Jiho’s lips are as soft as they look, but he is drunk and can’t give consent. Instead of waking him up, Yukwon carries the younger man all the way to his flat.  
It’s only when he is showering in his own flat that he remembers, that he mostly shouldn’t have kissed his friend because he has a girlfriend, who is sound asleep in their bedroom.  
Yukwon always preferred the omega girls. He doesn’t remember the last time he found a male omega attractive. Maybe it’s contradictory, but he doesn’t like how soft and feminine they are. Except Jiho is nothing like that, he is neither small nor tiny, and while there is a feminine side to him, he doesn’t act like a helpless twink. He is everything Yukwon likes, but in a male form.  
So yeah, if he didn’t have a girlfriend, then maybe he wouldn’t be opposed to helping Jiho with his heat. He can admit that to himself, it’s fine, as long as he doesn’t cheat.

****

*******

Jiho cancels the last meeting they were supposed to have before his time off, and Yukwon really needs to talk to him. He could call, but it’s not something he wants to discuss where other people can overhear him.  
He goes shopping, knowing the younger man he didn’t stock up for a heat. Yukwon doubts the younger man even remembers how bad it can get. He has to kick the door to Jiho’s apartment because he has two big bags of groceries with him. When his friend finally opens, he is wearing an oversized t-shirt and not much more, maybe some shorts, but Yukwon can’t see them from his spot. The omega is slightly flushed, and his scent is insanely delicious, but he is not in full heat yet. Still, Yukwon nudges him inside and closes the door in case there were some unbonded alphas around. He doesn’t necessarily want to fight to defend Jiho’s virtue.  
“Why are you here?” the younger man asks, voice a bit shaky.  
“I brought you groceries, for your heat.”  
“Uh, Kyung is going to do that.”  
Kyung is a beta, so Jiho’s scent wouldn’t do anything to him, but Yukwon still feels spikes of jealousy.  
“No need to bother him now. I had to talk to you anyway.”  
“It’s not the best time...”  
The last time Jiho sounded so weak and soft was when he got sick from working too much, and Yukwon was worried then. Now, though, it makes his cock twitch.  
“You should... you should probably leave, Kwon-ah,” the omega can probably smell his sudden interest.  
Yukwon comes closer and closer, until he has Jiho pressed against the wall. His friend makes a feeble attempt at pushing him away, but he easily grabs one of his thin wrists and squeezes it just enough to show who is the alpha here.  
“I came to offer to help with your heat.”  
“You’ve got a girlfriend.”  
“Not anymore,” he says with a wicked smile, because he broke up with her two days ago. There were some tears, but it mostly boiled down to a lot of ugly screaming. He didn’t tell her that he’d rather be Jiho’s friend with benefits than her boyfriend, saying that he didn’t love her anymore was somewhat kinder.  
“Wha..? But you...”  
“Shh, just tell me if you are interested, or not.”  
He puts his free hand just below the hem of Jiho’s shirt, touching the omega’s warm, smooth skin, feeling the way he is already quivering.  
“Yeah, if you really want to,” Jiho finally says, and Yukwon doesn’t wait any longer, immediately pressing his lips against the omega’s. They are as plush as he remembers, already slightly chapped from the upcoming heat. It goes to his head, and he allows his fingers to slide higher. Jiho is definitely not wearing any underwear, his ass already slightly slick.  
The omega pulls away from the kiss, “Go to my bedroom, I’ll join you in a minute.”  
Yukwon doesn’t want to let him go, but he gives himself a mental slap and does what he is told. He decides to strip, the heat will hit Jiho soon, and there will be no time for the awkward fumbling with clothes.  
When Jiho comes back, he is naked except for a simple leather collar covering the most of his neck. It will prevent Yukwon from biting him, which he might try once he is lost in pleasure. If he wasn’t aroused before, he definitely is now, and he spreads his legs to show off his knot. He hasn’t done that in a long while, spikes of arousal run down his spine when Jiho doesn’t even try to hide his want, wets his plump lips while staring at the impressive length. The alpha knows he’s got something to be proud of, and he jerks his cock just once, to displaying the thickness that’s going to fill the omega so well.  
“Come here,” he growls, and the younger man willingly sits on his lap, their dicks rubbing against each other when Yukwon pulls him closer for a kiss. It shouldn’t be this easy, they are friends, nothing more than that, and yet it’s so all too easy to just kiss Jiho and touch the parts of his body he didn’t dare to dream about in the past.  
Sometimes, Jiho acts tough like an alpha – which is understandable in his line of work, but the softness of his skin tells the entirely different story. It’s all omega, even his hips have a roundness to them Yukwon didn’t expect to find, but definitely can appreciate. When his hands slide lower and cup Jiho’s small, round ass, the omega lets out a cute little moan, and Yukwon lets his fingers dip further between the cheeks, finding the wetness there. He doesn’t know, if it’s because it’s been a long time since anyone has touched Jiho, or if he is naturally this wet, but it’s a big turn on for him, knowing that he managed to please his partner with just a few kisses.  
The omega stiffens in his arms when he slowly slides one of his fingers into the wet heat, and for a second he thinks he’s done something wrong. But then Jiho starts to whine in the back of his throat, letting out a needy, desperate sound. Instead of teasing him, Yukwon adds another finger, carefully stretching Jiho. He doesn’t understand how someone can be so soft and tight at the same time, and his cock leaks precum at the mere thought of fucking that tight passage. Jiho sneaks a hand between their bodies to touch Yukwon’s dick, his hand isn’t small and petite like the average omega hand, so he manages to wrap his fingers around the thick length, and he _moans_.  
“You forgot how good it feels to be with an alpha, huh,” Yukwon whispers hotly into Jiho’s lips, and twists his fingers looking for his prostate. “I’m going to fuck you so good, baby, you won’t be able to walk properly. I bet you’ve never had a knot as thick as mine before, you little slut.”  
He is bragging, but it doesn’t make it any less true. Besides, the younger man isn’t exactly very experienced, Yukwon is good with his fingers, but he isn’t good enough to turn someone into a quivering mess with just a few strokes. Yet there he is, with Jiho shaking like a leaf from two fingers fucking him slowly. He turns them around and lays the omega on the bed, making sure he is comfortable before hiking his legs over his shoulders. He wants a little taste, just to check if Jiho tastes as good as he smells.  
He does. Jiho’s natural lubrication is thick and rich on his tongue when he licks around his fingers and dips as far inside as he can, he is sure he can still taste a hint of mango. He is almost ashamed of how much he likes it, but the omega moans prettily every time he tries to reach deeper, so at least he isn’t pleasing himself only. He realizes, perhaps a little too late, that he will never be able to look at the younger man the same, he will always think about his parted lips and the sounds he makes while aroused. It might destroy their friendship, but he is fingers deep inside Jiho and finds it impossible to stop.  
He finally pulls out and crawls up to meet Jiho’s lips again, his hard cock rubbing against Jiho’s slick ass, and it feels so right that he wants to push right in, but there is something he is forgetting about… oh.  
“Are you on birth control?” he asks into the kiss.  
“Yeah.”  
“Can I skip the condom then?” they are both clean, of course they are, the company would murder them if they weren’t. “I will pump you full of cum, that hasn’t happened in a while, huh?”  
“Y...yeah,” Jiho’s breath hitches with how excited he is.  
Yukwon uses one hand to guide himself, but the younger man doesn’t open up like he expected him to, and for a second he wonders if he should use the additional lube, like he had to with his girlfriend. But then Jiho spreads his legs even wider and finally lets him in. The slide in is as tight and hot as he imagined, it almost feels like he is fucking a virgin, and it never seemed important to him before, but now he feels possessive about the younger man. His knot isn’t fully inflated yet, but some of the thickness is already there, so he uses a bit more force to push it in, showing how much he has to offer. And Jiho, the good, little omega he is, keens and clenches around him.  
“What a good boy,” he croons, and he can smell how happy the praise makes Jiho. “My pretty bitch.” He would be horrified, if he heard himself say it in any other context, but right now it feels right, and the sudden gush of wetness tells him more than Jiho ever would – that he likes some dirty talk in bed.  
Yukwon uses one hand to brace himself on the bed and the other to hold the omega in place, as he starts to slowly roll his hips, almost like when he is dancing. Years of training definitely didn’t go to waste, even if it’s not what his family intended. One, slim leg wraps around his hips and brings him even closer, and when he looks down, he finds Jiho watching him already, full lips bitten raw and eyes filled not only with lust, but also mirth.  
“My alpha,” Jiho whines, “fuck me. _Fuck me, fuck me, fu..._ ”  
Yukwon silences him with a kiss, the begging is too much for him at the moment. He snaps his hips hard and fast, maybe a bit too hard, but the younger man isn’t a frail little thing, he can take it, even if he does gasp into the kiss and digs fingers into Yukwon’s back.  
He can’t even compare Jiho to his ex-girlfriend, because even though the younger man is quite submissive, he meets every thrust with a thrust of his own, working his hips and muscles to milk Yukwon’s cock. His ex used to just take it, obediently waiting for his next move.  
Jiho slides his hands lower and gives Yukwon’s ass a quick slap, before he grabs it with both hands to keep him closer.  
“Cheeky,” the alpha murmurs, and just Jiho chuckles, squeezing his ass even harder. In return, Yukwon makes sure that the next thrust is extra deep, making his partner cry out.  
He moves lower to kiss Jiho’s bony collarbones and lick around the collar, regretting he can’t take it off and claim the omega once he reaches the full heat. He doesn’t even know where this thought comes from, but something tells him they could make it work. Jiho keeps muttering ‘my alpha’, and it sounds right.  
But the collar is there for a reason, and only the omega can take it off.  
He sits back to kiss the sensitive insides of Jiho’s trembling thighs, licking off the sweat that collected there. Jiho’s skin is hot all over, so he decides to have mercy on the other man. He covers Jiho’s body with his, effectively pinning him to the bed, because he knows it will make the omega feel safe. He feels, rather than hears, Jiho purr, and he can’t help but smile. He starts to steadily rock into the other man, knowing that he won’t be able to control his urges later, when Jiho’s heat will be in a full bloom.  
His knot already makes pulling out quite difficult, so he gives few more, sharp thrusts before he stills completely.  
“Can you take it?” he asks, no longer trying to be sexy. Not every omega can take a knot outside of a heat, but Jiho nods feverishly, pulling him closer to kiss his lips and cheeks. Yukwon takes a deep breath and starts to press in. This time, Jiho lets out a pained moan, so he soothingly licks around the collar until the knot is fully in, and they are locked together.  
“Ah, it’s too much,” Jiho whimpers, eyes squeezed shut. “You are too big, fuck, I can feel everything, ah.”  
The omegas don’t need any outside stimulation, but he still presses his palm against Jiho’s slick cock and rubs it until the younger man cums, tightening even more around his knot.

Everything after that is a blur.

That’s why he is not the biggest fan of heats. He remembers small bits and pieces of what happened, remembers Jiho trying to get some snacks before another wave hits them, and he remembers pinning the omega against the table and fucking him, until the boy is a crying mess. He briefly remembers Jiho choking on his dick, spit running down his chin as he tries to deepthroat Yukwon. He also remembers Jiho riding him next to the bed after they rolled off it and weren’t able to get up again. But everything feels like a dream, not a memory. And he would rather have those memories intact.  
So when he finally snaps out of it few days later, aware that the heat has already passed and there is no reason for him to do it, he jerks his half-hard dick and presses inside his asleep partner. Jiho’s hole is still stretched out and swollen, wet with lubrication and his cum, so it’s really easy to just rock into him.   
The omega finally wakes up after a fourth thrust or so, and he looks adorably fucked out, lips puffy and skin glowing. He smells like the sweetest mango Yukwon has ever tasted.  
“Good morning,” the omega says, even though it’s definitely not morning anymore. He doesn’t try to pull away from Yukwon, which he counts as a win.  
After, he is finally able to evaluate the damage done to their bodies by the heat and by themselves. His skin is rough, he definitely didn’t drink enough water, and his lips feel raw. He isn’t sure if it’s dehydration, or if it’s Jiho’s doing.   
The omega is covered in bruises, there are purple handprints on his hips and thighs, as well as teeth marks on the collar. For a second, Yukwon is almost embarrassed, but his neck hurts, so he knows he wasn’t the only one who tried, and failed, to bond.  
Another thing that he notices is the abundance of food in the bedroom.   
“Is my mind playing tricks on me, or did Kyung really bring us food?”  
“Oh yeah, he brought us a lot of food that wouldn’t go off without the fridge since I forgot to text him,” Jiho doesn’t seem bothered by the fact that his best friend saw them fucking, but Yukwon isn’t sure he will be able to look Kyung in the eye ever again. “He’s seen me in heat before. My first heat, I didn’t know what was happening, he brought me the… supplies and stayed with me the whole time.”  
Yukwon didn’t expect that, but it’s not as shocking as it would be, if it were anyone else.  
“Thank you for your help,” Jiho suddenly says, sounding weirdly formal. “You can go back to your girlfriend now.”  
“I told you I broke up with her. I wasn’t lying.”  
For some reason, instead of being relieved, the omega looks crestfallen.  
“Maybe she will take you back. Tell her I begged you to do this, that I was sick.”  
“Why would I do that? I don’t want to be with her anymore, and it’s not about sex.”  
Jiho barks out a laugh, “What is it about then? What do I have to offer? I’m not even a good omega.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I’m too ugly and too big to be a real omega, that’s what I’m talking about. You deserve someone small and sweet, who will listen to you and take care of you.”  
Jiho isn’t facing him anymore, so Yukwon grabs him by the shoulders and forcibly turns him around, ignoring his protests. He wants to laugh, he already had small and sweet, and it turned out not to be enough. And no one has ever taken better care of him than Jiho, even if the younger man did so in a rather unconventional way. But he can see that Jiho is serious, there is no trace of earlier happiness left in his eyes.  
“Shut up, I know what’s good for me.”  
He can tell that his friend wants to argue, so he pulls him closer and kisses him, since it turned out to be a perfect way to shut Jiho up.


End file.
